The invention relates to a vehicle jack used for leveling vehicles or the like and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a self-aligning scissor type jack for mounting underneath the frame of the vehicle.
Heretofore, there have been various types of scissor jacks, electrical retractable jacks, bumper style jacks, and electrical and hydraulic operated load stabilizers. In particular, a scissor type power operated jack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,836 to Sherman. This scissor type jack is raised and lowered by a motor driven screw which is similar in some respects to the subject invention, but does not disclose the advantages of self-alignment when contacting sloping ground surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,143 to Rose also discloses a motor driven scissor type jack which is raised and lowered using a threaded screw. Again, while this jack is similar in some respects to the subject invention, it does not disclose the self-aligning features of the subject invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,329 to Hammon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,733 to Watts, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,021 to Dahl et al, scissor type jacks which are hydraulically, electrically, and manually operated are disclosed. Here again, none of these prior art jacks disclose the specific advantages and structural features of the subject invention.